


Winter Queen

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Haven City AU, M/M, Winter Akuma, miraculouses work a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 15: WinterAkuma attacks happen in Haven City
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 7





	Winter Queen

One of the things he’s learned about Haven City was there was a supervillain named Violet Papillon who often transformed normal people into supervillains.

For example, when he woke up and it was cold, and then looking out of the window he saw there was snow everywhere.

“I am Winter Queen!” A woman wearing an ice-blue dress and a silver tiara studded with diamonds announced. “I will cover Haven City in Ice and Snow!”

And then he saw an ice blast directed at… someone.

Marc got up at this point.

“What’s… what’s happening?” Marc asked, blinking himself awake.

“You told me that supervillains sometimes attack, and it looks like there’s one of those happening right now.” He answered casually, looking out of the window.

He heard Marc scramble to his feet, and then something was pressed into his hand. He took a look at it and it was a very shiny silvery band. “This grants the weapons and abilities of the Crow. If Winter Queen comes in, this is how we defend ourselves. All you need to say is ‘En-Crow-ch’ and it’ll activate the power.”

“Do you… do you have one of your own?”

“Yeah, I have another one themed around the psylamander.”

“Cool.” He replied. “But where did you get these?”

“From Marinette. They’re apparently pretty strong.”

“Where did Marinette get these from?”

“I don’t know where, but I’m not going to question it. She knows what she’s doing. But we do have to help her if she says she needs it. And she might need us for this one.”

“We… need to fight? I’ve never fought at all before.”

“Don’t worry, this would only be my third fight anyways. There’s some magic involved in the ring you have and the… other piece of jewelry that I have that makes fighting easier. You’ll get it after a while.”

“If you say so.”

So what was he supposed to do now? He’s probably not going to get any chance at drawing if he’s going to actually fight soon. It’s quite the weird feeling. But after Marc answered a call, and just a moment later the two of them were leaping out of the window. The weapon that the crow ring gave him was claws on each hand. Cool.

That was apparently all that the ring gave him, so Marc had handed him a simple mask to protect his identity. Alright, now it was time for him to fight. How, how does he do it?”

“I’ve never used the crow ring before. You’ll find out what the power is soon.”

Alright, cool. What is he supposed to do here? He hadn’t seen the supervillain appear yet, and it was just piles of snow. The streets were eerily silent. “Where… where did everyone go?” He asked out of surprise. “Aren’t these streets usually filled with people?”

“Those buildings are crowded with everyone who would usually be outside.” Marc replied, pointing to the other buildings. “Alright, let’s go find out where Ice Queen is.” And then Marc ran off in the direction where the snow was slightly higher, which allowed him to get a glimpse at the magic artifact that Marc was using. It looked like an earring. He didn’t even know that Marc has piercings. There was a glint of more metal, but he didn’t know what it was. Marc’s weapon was a spear that had a curved blade and was covered in ethereal greens, oranges, blues and yellows, emanating wisps of pink and orange smoke, and it almost looked like it was covered in slime. They ran for almost half a mile, until they stumbled into what must be the fight.

There were four people already there, two flying in the sky, with insect-like wings and dragon-like wings respectively, and two fighting on the ground.

“Ah! Acid Lizard, you’re here!” One of the ground figures, a man wearing a silver and black bodysuit with green highlights called out. “And who’s this?”

“Augury.” He replied. It sounded dumb, but it was the first name that popped into his head.

“Well, welcome to the team! I’m Midnight Panther!” The guy called out before holding his hand open, which summoned what looked like black energy and grabbed a massive spear of ice, which cracked and crumbled before disintegrating into dust.

“And I’m Shadow Viper.” The other ground fighter, who’s costume consisted of a form-fitting bodysuit underneath sections of body armor. The only real adornment this person had was snake designs wrapped around the armor. They wielded a whip that had a snakehead design on it, the weapon effortlessly cutting through the ice and snow coming his way. “Let’s fight!”

The flier with the dragon wings used her sword to call down a bolt of lighting, and the flier with the insectlike wings summoned a massive gun out of nowhere which started spraying bullets. But Winter Queen was too strong, the ice woman summoning massive amounts of ice and snow to block all the attacks aimed her way.

“How are we supposed to defeat her?” He asked. “It looks impossible!”

“There’s an object that we need to break to release her from the possession of Violet Papillon. I think it might be her tiara. See if you can figure out your power, I think it might help in this scenario. Usually our powers are like a deep feeling, like another sense or something. Maybe that will help? I don’t know, powers are more intuitive than anything.”

Cool, how is he supposed to use this then? Well maybe he just has too…

A jolt of energy ran through and suddenly his vision changed. There was a chunk of ice flying towards Midnight Panther, but he noticed there was an ethereal projection of the ice chunk flying ahead of it, and then an ethereal projection of Midnight Panther reached out and disintegrated it a second before the real Midnight Panther did the same.

It was easy enough to piece together what his power did, it allowed him to see the future. So this was how he can get to the tiara, which was the only object that would make sense. And apparently there was also enhancement magic, because his first jump sent him flying into the sky. “Woah!”

Marc was right, this was a lot easier than he was expecting, it was almost like his body was moving on his own. He was somehow able to reach the tiara and throw it away from Winter Queen.

The villain apparently tried to reach after it, but Marc reached the Winter Queen first, nicking her with his spear. Which caused her to immediately drop to the ground.

The ladybug-themed woman who’d been flying grabbed the tiara then and destroyed it, sending out waves of red energy that restored everything.

Hopefully he won’t have to do something like this again.”


End file.
